


Slumber

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sad, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Unexpected, to find you here". A pair of mismatched eyes blinked owlishly before closing in an amused, secretive smile. "But a pleasure, nonetheless". 6927, One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100211) by onironauta. 



 

* * *

 

**giấc ngủ**

  
  
  
Khi Tsuna mở mắt ra, cậu thấy mình đang đứng bên trong một buồng chứa rất hiện đại và cực kì đẹp. Một phần nghìn giây trôi qua và cậu nhận ra mình đang di chuyển, chín mươi cái nút bấm nho nhỏ bên cạnh cánh cửa đóng kín được đánh số, để hiển thị số tầng lầu, tất cả những điều đó là quá đủ để làm bằng chứng cho thấy cậu đang ở trong thang máy.  
  
  
Nhìn chăm chăm được một lúc, cậu Mafioso trẻ lặng lẽ lùi lại và tựa người vào bức tường lạnh lẽo phía sau. Cậu đã không mơ thấy giấc mơ này được một thời gian, vậy mà bây giờ…Thực ra, cậu vẫn còn nhớ chính xác lần cuối cùng cậu bắt gặp mình trong cái thang máy này là lúc nào: đó là đêm trước ngày sinh nhật thứ mười lăm của cậu, nghĩa là khoảng hai năm rưỡi trước. Cơ bản là khó mà có thể quên được nó, khi mà cơn ác mộng này làm cậu không còn tâm trạng nào để tận hưởng buổi tiệc sinh nhật mà các bạn đã đặc biệt chuẩn bị cho cậu, và rồi thì Gokudera-kun cứ nài nỉ cậu giải thích cho đến khi cậu phát điên lên và tự giam mình trong phòng tắm.  
  
  
Những buổi tối sau đó dần dần cũng yên ổn đi, và cậu gần như, chỉ  ** _g_** ** _ầ_** ** _n_** ** _như_** là quên mất nó thôi. Mãi cho đến lúc này… ra thế… có lẽ đó là lý do.  
  
  
"Chết tiệt."  
  
  
Nếu trí nhớ của cậu vẫn còn tốt, thì thang máy sẽ đi lên cho đến khi con số "tám mươi tám" màu lục sáng lên trên bảng điều khiển. Sau đó thì cánh cửa sẽ im lặng mở ra, dẫn đến một hành lang dài màu trắng, với duy nhất một cánh cửa lớn ở cuối đường. Sẽ có một con người cô độc đứng ở đấy, luôn là vậy. Tsuna co người lại khi nghĩ tới cảnh ấy.  
  
  
Đập đầu mình vào bức tường thép lạnh lẽo phía sau, nơi cậu đang tựa người, Tsuna bắt đầu lầm bầm chửi rủa, cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên, thực tế chết giẫm là cậu hoàn toàn không thể kiểm soát được giấc mơ của mình. Không phải là giấc mơ này, khi mà nó sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi, cho dù có chuyện gì. Thêm vào đó, cậu cũng không thể thức dậy cho đến khi nó kết thúc, như cậu vẫn thường cố gắng cả ngàn lần kể từ khi cậu còn mười bốn tuổi, lúc tất cả chuyện này bắt đầu.  
  
  
Thang máy từ từ dừng lại, Tsuna hít sâu một hơi, chuẩn bị tinh thần. Ngay cả khi cậu đã mơ thấy giấc mơ này không biết bao nhiêu là lần, thì nó cũng vẫn làm cậu có cảm giác giống như là vừa thức dậy trong một chiếc quan tài vậy.  
  
  
Nghĩa đen đấy.  
  
  
Tự đứng thẳng người dậy, Tsuna chờ đợi cánh cửa kim loại di chuyển với vẻ mặt cam chịu cố hữu, vô thức cậu khẽ liếc sang bên cạnh. Ngay lập tức, miệng cậu há hốc, cậu nhìn chằm chằm cái bảng điều khiển của thang máy đầy ngờ vực. Hai chữ số trên bảng cũng có vẻ như đang nhìn cậu đắm đuối, rõ ràng chúng chỉ mới dừng lại ở con số bảy mươi bảy.  
  
  
Được rồi, giờ thì lạ đây. Tsuna nhìn quanh, nhưng vẫn không có gì thay đổi: những bức tường vẫn mang màu xám trắng, mấy cái nút bấm vẫn không mất đi cái nào, tấm thảm cũng vẫn còn mềm mại dưới đôi chân trần của cậu. Yup, vẫn như mọi khi.  
  
  
Nhưng số tầng hiển thị lại sai. Mà không chỉ có số tầng- có cái gì đó không ổn ở đây. Cậu có thể cảm thấy nónhoi nhói ở sau cổ, lan xuống tận sống lưng, nó giống như là... giống như...  
  
  
“Ping.”  
  
  
Cánh cửa mở ra, không như bình thường, Tsuna ngậm miệng lại, đôi mắt nâu bỗng mở to, cậu ngạc nhiên khôn tả khi thấy người đó – người mà lẽ ra không bao giờ xuất hiện ở đây, trong giấc mơ này – cũng đang nhìn cậu chăm chăm.  
  
  
"Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Thật bất ngờ khi thấy cậu ở đây". Đôi mắt hai màu trong một thoáng hiện lên vẻ khó chịu, trước khi dãn ra bởi nụ cười bí ẩn đầy thích thú của gã. "Tuy vậy, ta rất vui".  
  
  
Bất ngờ, quả thật vậy.  
  
  
"Anh làm cái quái gì trong giấc mơ của tôi?", Tsuna la lên oai oái như thường lệ.  
  
  
Rokudo Mukuro ngước lại nhìn cậu. Con ngươi xanh ánh lên vẻ tò mò, trong khi ánh mắt đỏ sáng rực lên đầy bí ẩn và nguy hiểm. "Cậu nói, giấc mơ của cậu", gã nhận xét cứ như việc gã ở đây là chuyện bình thường. "Vậy cậu biết đây là đâu chứ, Tsunayoshi-kun?"  
  
  
Tsuna đột nhiên nhớ lại cái thang máy, cả hành lang màu trắng và cả nơi mà nó sẽ dẫn đến. Cậu đưa tay lên nắm chặt ngực áo mình rồi thở dài.  
  
  
"Trụ sở nhà Millerfiore ở Ý. Chúng ta đang ở đó". Câu trả lời của cậu yếu ớt như gió thoảng, kể cả cậu còn không nghe ra nữa là. Mukuro nghiêng đầu sang một bên.  
  
  
"Đúng vậy. Nhưng tại sao Tsunayoshi-kun lại mơ về nơi này?"  
  
  
Vongola đệ thập gần như muốn rúm người lại nhưng cậu kiềm mình lại ngay lập tức. Dù vậy, trong vô thức cậu vẫn tự ôm lấy mình. Và Mukuro để ý ngay lập tức.  
  
  
"Vậy, tại sao anh cũng mơ về nó hả Mukuro?" Đấy là một câu trả lời đối phó, và cả hai đều biết điều đó.Cũng may là Mukuro có vẻ từ bi hơn vào tối nay... hay là ngày nhỉ? Gì cũng được.  
  
  
"Ồ cậu thấy đấy Tsunayoshi-kun, cuộc sống ở địa ngục là một kho thời gian vô hạn. Ta luôn có thể nhớ ra tình trạng lúc mình chết ở bất kì kiếp nào."  
  
  
Người thuật sĩ giơ một ngón cái lên chỉ về phía sau hắn. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi thang máy dừng lại, Tsuna để tâm nhìn về phía sau Mist Guardian của mình. Cậu có thể thấy một cái hành lang, cũng màu trắng và nhuốm vẻ cô đơn như cái hành lang ở tầng tám mươi tám. Chỉ khác là cánh cửa cuối hành lang đang mở rộng, để lộ một căn phòng ngập tràn ánh mặt trời và đồ nội thất bị hỏng.  
  
  
"Anh đã chết...ở đây à?", Tsuna hỏi, nghe thấy tiếng gió rít qua những khung cửa sổ vỡ nát.  
  
  
Những sợi tóc mái của Mukuro rũ xuống như muốn che đi nụ cười khó hiểu của gã, nhưng gã vẫn không trả lời. Hai người nhìn nhau không chớp mắt cho đến khi cánh cửa kim loại nặng nề tự động đóng lại. Tsuna vẫn không nhúc nhích khi thân hình của Mukuro dần biến mất phía sau cánh cửa, những làn gió vẫn khẽ luồn vào tóc hắn. Chẳng bao lâu sau những gì cậu còn có thể nhìn thấy chỉ là con mắt đỏ thẫm của hắn đang cười phía bên kia cánh cửa, và trong một khoảnh khắc, cậu đã hy vọng không phải đi lên mười một tầng nữa một mình.  
  
  
Cậu không biết mình đã nghĩ gì trong đầu nữa, nhưng con ngươi đỏ đã không khuất dạng phía sau cánh cửa, thay vào đó là...  
  
  
"Bây giờ thì ta tò mò rồi đấy. Cậu đi đâu một mình thế này, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?"  
  
  
Mukuro giơ cây đinh ba ra chặn cửa lại, rồi bước một cách tao nhã vào thang máy khi nó lại mở ra. Hắn đứng đó, cao ráo và tự tin, khi cánh cửa lại đóng lại và thang máy tiếp tục đi lên.  
  
  
Tsuna vội quay đi. "Anh nên ở lại đó thì hơn, Mukuro".  
  
  
Gã người Ý cười nhẹ, gác cánh tay phải của mình lên vai Tsuna. Cậu khẽ cau mày khi người bảo vệ của cậu- và cũng là kẻ thù nguy hiểm nhất của cậu, nếu cậu thực sự nghĩ về chuyện đó- thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người để cả hai có thể nhìn trực diện vào mắt nhau. Với vẻ quan tâm sâu sắc, Mukuro dùng bàn tay rảnh rang của mình vuốt dãn đôi chân mày đang chau lại giữa hai mắt của Tsuna. Những cử chỉ ấy làm Tsuna cảm thấy lo lắng, nhưng đồng thời cậu lại có cảm giác mình được an ủi. Chuyện này đúng là lạ thật.  
  
  
"Là cậu yêu cầu ta đi theo đấy chứ."  
  
  
"Cái gì? Không… tôi không có!", Tsuna đỏ mặt nhìn xuống.  
  
  
Cười nhẹ, Mukuro di chuyển lại gần Vongola Đệ thập. Trong một khoảnh khắc Tsuna đã tự hỏi phải chăng cậu ngửi thấy mùi vani từ Mist Guardian của mình, hay nó chỉ là một ảo giác. Thôi, đằng nào nó cũng không quan trọng. Nhưng mùi hương này thật sự dễ chịu, nó làm cậu bình tĩnh lại và thật sự mà nói, cậu thích nó.  
  
  
Thang máy dừng lại một lần nữa. Và lần này, trên tấm biển thang máy sáng lên hai con số làm cậu sợ hãi.  
  
  
"Ta đang tự hỏi cậu định giấu ta chuyện gì đây?"  
  
  
Tsuna cười khô khốc, tự vực mình đứng thẳng dậy một lần nữa. Cánh cửa mở ra lỏng lẻo.  
  
  
"Tôi không giấu anh chuyện gì hết, chỉ là cái số tôi nó may mắn, thế thôi."  
  
  
Khi hành lang sáng sủa hiện ra, Mukuro để tâm đến cậu nhiều hơn là bận tâm đến cảnh vật trước mắt họ. Gã có thể thấy sự đau đớn hiện lên trên khuôn mặt của Tsunayoshi, và cũng nhận ra đôi mắt cậu nhuốm đầy vẻ mệt mỏi khi nhìn về cái gì đó phía bên kia thang máy. Gã hướng mắt mình theo tia nhìn của cậu, và nhận ra phía bên kia thang máy là một người con trai mặc vest đen, đang đi dọc theo hành lang trắng thuần khiết. Tsuna rời thang máy. Mukuro liền bước theo sau. Cánh cửa nặng nề đóng lại sau lưng họ tựa như tiếng máy chém rơi xuống trong lặng lẽ.  
  
  
Tiếng di động reo vang, dội qua những bức tường. Người thanh niên kia vội vã lôi chiếc điện thoại ra từ túi sau.  
  
  
"Kyouya."  
  
  
Tsuna biết giọng nói đó - cậu vẫn nghe thấy nó mỗi ngày.  
  
  
"Ừ, tôi chắc mà. Hayato đang ở Namimori, còn Takeshi đã được yêu cầu quay về càng sớm càng tốt rồi."  
  
  
Một sự im lặng bao trùm khi người thanh niên dừng lại, lắng nghe tiếng nói ở đầu dây bên kia. "Tôi có đúng không khi nghĩ người ở đằng kia là cậu hả, Tsunayoshi-kun?", Mukuro lên tiếng hỏi, phá tan sự yên lặng nặng nề.  
  
  
Người thanh niên vẫn tiếp tục cuộc thảo luận trên điện thoại của mình, cứ như cậu ta không hề nghe thấy câu hỏi của hắn. "Ryohei hộ tống tôi tới đây, Lambo đang ở nhà". Ngừng một chút. "Dĩ nhiên là tôi không mang cậu ta theo rồi, cậu ta vẫn còn là một đứa con nít mà".  
  
  
Một phút im lặng. Người thanh niên đứng yên như tượng, quay lưng lại với hai người đang quan sát.  
  
  
"Đó là Vongola Decimo tám năm sau ở tương lai, nếu chúng ta tính theo thời điểm hiện tại. Hoặc, ít ra là vậy. Tôi hy vọng bây giờ mọi chuyện sẽ khác đi.", Tsuna thì thầm trả lời, dù cậu biết rằng sẽ không có ai ngoại trừ Mukuro có thể nghe thấy.  
  
  
"Tôi hy vọng anh biết Mukuro đang ở đâu."  
  
  
Tsuna vội ngoảnh mặt sang phải, né tránh cái nhìn của Mukuro.  
  
  
"Tôi nghĩ anh ta sẽ hiểu thôi, nhưng tôi không dám chắc. Suy cho cùng, anh ta cũng khó đoán hệt như anh vậy." Người thanh niên đột ngột ngừng lại rồi bật cười. "Không, tôi không nghĩ anh có cơ hội làm thế trong thời gian gần tới đâu, Kyoya".  
  
  
Vẫn giữ điện thoại bên tai phải, Sawada Tsunayoshi hai mươi lăm tuổi đi lách người sang một bên và tựa vào tường. Trong khi Tsuna mười bảy tuổi không thể làm gì khác ngoài việc để ý, một lần nữa, sự khác biệt và giống nhau giữa giấc mơ này với những giấc mơ trước đó của cậu.  
  
  
Mái tóc cậu vẫn không đổi màu và vẫn giữ độ dài như cậu lúc này, và vẫn rối bù hơn bao giờ hết. Khuôn mặtcậu, dù vậy, đã không còn cái nét bầu bĩnh trẻ con nữa, mà thay vào đó là vẻ sành sỏi và tao nhã. Cậu cũng có cao hơn, nhưng thân hình thì vẫn vậy.  
  
  
Nếu có cái gì thực sự đã thay đổi, thì đó là ánh mắt.  
  
  
Ánh mắt cậu dường như đã sắc hơn, giống như ánh kiếm lóe lên trong ngọn lửa vậy. Và cũng có một ngọn lửa đang cháy âm ỉ nơi tròngmắt nâu kia, và Tsuna thật sự không muốn biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu nó được giải phóng.  
  
  
"Ta chắc chắn sẽ đợi cho đến lúc cậu trở nên như thế rồi mới chiếm lấy cơ thể cậu, Vongola". Giọng nói của Mukuro nghe có vẻ thích thú và thèm khát. Tsuna thở dài.  
  
  
"Không dám. Chắc là thế."  
  
  
Mỉm cười, gã đi dọc theo hành lang.  
  
  
"Chúng ta sẽ xem xét chuyện đó sau, Vongola", Mukuro nói. "À mà, có vẻ như cậu đã học cách gọi thẳng tên bọn chúng nhỉ. Ta ghen tị đấy".  
  
  
Đảo mắt, cậu bước về phía người bảo vệ của mình. (Cậu đã đợi những lời nói bóng gió của gã kể từ lúc gặp mặt, giờ thì thế này đây).  
  
  
"Hãy xem đó là một ân huệ đi. Nếu mọi thứ diễn ra theo mong muốn của tôi, tôi sẽ trả ơn anh sau, một ngày nào đó.", Tsuna lớn đáp lại với cái điện thoại, một nụ cười thích thú dãn ra trên đôi môi cậu. Nhưng nó không kéo dài: cơ thể cậu gần như đã đông cứng lại trong một giây, trước khi cảm xúc trên khuôn mặt đẹp trai củacậu trở nên khó đoán. "Vậy thôi. Chúc may mắn. Nhưng tôi đoán là anh không cần nó đâu nhỉ".  
  
  
Người đứng đầu Vongola gác điện thoại gần như cùng lúc khi cánh cửa cuối hành lang mở ra. Ở phía bên kia, một người thanh niên mặc áo trắng đang ngồi đợi, nụ cười tỏa sáng trên môi đến híp cả mắt.  
  
  
"Tôi không để cậu đợi đấy chứ, Tsunayoshi-kun?"  
  
  
Tsuna vô thức nắm chặt cổ tay của Mukuro khi cậu ở tương lai bước về phía Byakuran, tay vẫn để trong túi và đôi mắt trống rỗng đầy cẩn thận.  
  
  
"Ah ~ xem ra hắn cùng loại với ta đấy nhỉ. Ta không thể không ghét hắn được", Mukuro nhận xét, nghe có vẻ ngọt ngào. Tsuna nhìn gã, trầm tư. Cậu chưa bao giờ để tâm đến chuyện này, nhưng quả thật là vậy. Mist Guardian của cậu và Boss của Millefiore thật sự có rất nhiều điểm chung. Như việc cả hai đều vô cùng lịch sự và luôn mỉm cười khi nói những câu đại loại như "Ta sẽ giết bạn bè của ngươi" hay "Ta sẽ chiếm lấy cơ thể cậu". Ấy là không đề cập đến việc cả hai đều mắc cái bệnh tự tin quá mức đấy chứ.  
  
  
Có khi nào họ là bạn tâm giao không ấy nhỉ?  
  
  
"Byakuran-san", Tsuna lên tiếng trả lời, khẽ gật đầu chào từ xa. "Tôi chỉ mới đến thôi".

  
Tên mafia tóc trắng vẫn tiếp tục cười. "Cậu đến đây một mình à, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

  
"Tôi nghĩ đó là điều kiện để tiến hành cuộc đàm phán này?", là câu trả lời trung lập của Tsuna.

  
  
Tsuna đang mơ tự hỏi từ khi nào mà cậu có thể hành động được như vậy. Bởi ngay lúc này đây, cậu vẫn còn sợ hãi khi nghĩ về tương lai và cái danh hiệu Vongola Juudaime. Cậu cũng sợ mình không đáp lại được sự kỳ vọng của Reborn.

  
"Từ những gì mà tôi nghe được về nhà Vongola, thì chuyện này khó tin thật đấy."

  
"Từ những gì mà tôi biết về nhà Millefiore, thì thật sự không khó tin đến vậy đâu."  
  
  
Hai Boss nhìn nhau chằm chằm - Byakuran vẫn giữ nụ cười tỏa sáng trên môi, trong khi Tsunayoshi lạnh lùng vô cảm. Nhưng chỉ một phút sau, bọn họ quay lưng bước vào phòng. Cánh cửa chậm rãi khép lại đằng sau.  
  
  
"Cậu không vào à?", Mukuro hỏi, giọng nói nhuốm đầy tò mò.

  
Tsuna nhắm mắt lại đau đớn. "Tôi biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Tôi đã mơ thấy nó… trước đây."  
  
  
Mukuro ậm ừ một lần nữa rồi di chuyển lại gần bản thể tương lai của cậu. Nụ cười thoáng qua của hắn không lọt được vào đôi mắt đang nhắm chặt của Tsuna. "Vậy à, nhưng ta thì chưa thấy, vậy Tsunayoshi-kun, cậukhông phiền nếu ta xem chứ?"  
  
  
Đôi mắt nâu khẽ hé mở và gã người Ý nhận ra cái nhìn đó ngay lập tức. Đó là cái nhìn của một người muốn che giấu, bảo vệ một cái gì đó. Hắn chỉ không hiểu chính xác thì đôi mắt đó muốn che giấu điều gì. "Tốt hơn là anh không nên thấy".  
  
  
"Oya ~, cậu sợ chuyện gì chứ,  _boss_?". Cái danh hiệu đó phát ra từ miệng Mukuro mà nghe giống như là hắn đang gọi tên con vật cưng. "Giấc mơ chỉ ảnh hưởng đến cậu nếu cậu cho phép nó thôi". Nói thế rồi hắn quay lưng, bước về phía cảnh tượng phía sau cánh cửa.  
  
  
"Đây không phải là một giấc mơ, Mukuro."  
  
  
Câu trả lời của Tsuna không đủ thuyết phục để ngăn Mukuro lại. Người bảo vệ Sương mù của cậu đã đixuyên qua cánh cửa bẳng gỗ tựa như một bóng ma. Đón chào gã là một căn phòng rộng lớn và giản dị, một khung cửa sổ khổng lồ bằng kính nhìn ra bầu trời buổi sáng trải dài một bên vách, và đồ nội thất duy nhất trong căn phòng là một cặp ghế sofa lớn màu trắng.  
  
  
Byakuran đúng là bị ám ảnh với màu trắng mà.  
  
  
Vongola Decimo bình tĩnh ngồi xuống cái ghế bên phải, mặt vẫn lạnh băng không chút cảm xúc. Boss nhà Millefiore ngồi ở cái ghế còn lại, đối diện với người khách của mình, vẫn đeo trên mặt nụ cười xảo quyệt mọi khi. Một lúc sau thì Sawada Tsunayoshi mười bảy tuổi đi theo sau người bảo vệ của cậu. Cậu không vội gì để xem cái màn tra tấn này thêm một lần nữa.

  
"Tôi đang nghe đây", Tsunayoshi hai mươi lăm tuổi rắn rỏi tuyên bố. Đối thủ của cậu bật cười

  
"Không tán gẫu à, Tsunayoshi-kun?"  
  
  
Juudaime bắn cho hắn cái nhìn đầy mạnh mẽ. "Thật không may, Byakuran-san, nhưng chủ đề duy nhất mà tôi phải thảo luận với nhà Millefiore là chủ đề liên quan đến Gia tộc của tôi và các đồng minh đang hy sinh trên toàn thế giới," giọng cậu nhuốm đầy vẻ chết chóc, nghe như đang đe dọa. "Tôi e rằng nó sẽ khiến cuộc thảo luận này không mấy dễ chịu đâu."  
  
  
Byakuran mở mắt, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi hai bên gặp mặt.  
  
  
"Thật sao", câu hỏi nghe như một lời khẳng định. "À, tôi không nghĩ là mình còn gì để nói với cậu cả, Tsunayoshi-kun. Hành động luôn tốt hơn là lời nói".

  
Tsuna tự hỏi làm thế nào mà trong tương lai cậu lại có thể tự giữ bình tĩnh sau khi nghe câu trả lời đó. Đối thủ của cậu rõ ràng vừa nhắc khéo về những cuộc càn quét của nhà Millefiore.  
  
  
"Vậy tôi vào thẳng vấn đề luôn", Decimo tương lai vặn lại. "Vongola đề nghị một thỏa thuận ngừng bắn".  
  
  
Giả vờ bất ngờ, Byakuran chống cằm lên bàn tay phải. Chiếc nhẫn Mare tỏa sáng dưới ánh mặt trời. "Ah ... Đây là lần đầu tiên đấy nhỉ. Tôi cứ nghĩ Vongola Famiglia sẽ không bao giờ chịu thua chứ?"  
  
  
Tsunayoshi bác bỏ câu hỏi chỉ bằng một cái vẫy tay. Mukuro nhận ra cậu ta không hề đeo một chiếc nhẫn nào trên tay mình cả, kể cả nhẫn Vongola hay bất kì loại nhẫn nào. "Không, không phải thế. Chúng tôi chỉ đề nghị nhà Millefiore một thỏa thuận ngừng bắn. Cuộc chiến kéo dài chỉ khiến mọi người mệt mỏi hơn mà thôi."  
  
  
Nghe vậy, Byakuran bắt đầu cười. Nụ cười của Rokudo cũng ngày một trở nên căng thẳng hơn, trong khi Tsuna giật lùi lại, còn cậu lúc lớn vẫn bình tĩnh ngồi đó. "Cậu vui tính thật đấy, Tsunayoshi-kun! Tôi không biết là cậu có máu hài hước thế đấy!"  
  
  
"Trái lại với những gì anh nghĩ, có những chuyện anh còn chưa biết."  
  
  
Tràng cười ngừng lại.  
  
  
"Tôi không thể không đồng ý. Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, tôi cũng biết nhiều hơn cậu, Vongola Decimo."  
  
  
Ngay khi những lời đó thoát ra khỏi môi hắn, sáu bóng người xuất hiện phía sau Byakuran, mặc áo khoác đen. Tsunayoshi dường như không hề bối rối trước sự xuất hiện của những người mới đến này, nhưng Mukuro thì không thích thú gì khi phải thừa nhận rằng hắn đã không hay biết đến việc có một ảo ảnh dùng để che chắn chúng tồn tại ngay trong phòng.  
  
  
"Đừng lo. Kí ức này được nhìn thấy qua con mắt của tôi, chứ không phải của anh. Vongola Decimo đã đoán trước được chuyện này sẽ xảy ra, vì vậy anh ta không định phí thời gian tìm kiếm mấy cái ảo ảnh."

  
"Nếu cậu ta đã đoán được, tại sao cậu ta còn tới đây?"  
  
  
Im lặng là cách trả lời của Tsuna cho câu hỏi đó, khiến nụ cười của Mukuro càng trở nên kì quặc.  
  
  
"Vậy, tôi cho rằng đây mới đúng là sáu loài hoa đưa tiễn thực, đúng không?", Decimo hỏi, vẫn bình tĩnh.  
  
  
Nghe như vẫn còn chút hy vọng trong tuyệt vọng.  
  
  
"Oh? Vậy là cậu đã biết mấy người kia là giả à?". Tsunayoshi khẽ nhướng đôi lông mày màu hạt dẻ thay cho câu trả lời. Byakuran lại một lần nữa bật cười. "Cậu thật sự không tồi đâu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Thật tiếc là tôi không thể điều khiển được cậu".  
  
  
Sáu bàn tay xuất hiện từ trong áo khoác của sáu loài hoa đưa tiễn, mỗi bàn tay đều đang giữ chặt một khẩu súng.  
  
  
"Thật không may là giờ cậu không có thứ mà tôi cần". Những viên đạn được nạp vào ổ.

  
"Anh định bắt cô bé đó bắn tôi sao?", Tsunayoshi hỏi, nhìn không chớp mắt vào đối thủ của mình.

  
Byakuran mỉm cười một lần nữa. "Điều đó khiến cậu khó chịu sao?"

  
Tsuna vẫn nhìn chằm chằm.

  
"Ồ, tốt thôi, vậy thì..."  
  
  
Cánh cửa mở ra một lần nữa phía sau Tsuna và Mukuro. Từ hành lang, hàng loạt tay súng, y phục trắng tựa thiên thần và vũ trang tận răng, bước vào căn phòng ngập tràn ánh sáng. Họ rải ra, bao vây lấy Vongola Juudaime, chỉa súng vào cậu và sẵn sàng khai hỏa. Như mọi giấc mơ khác, Tsuna nhận ra Irie Shouichi đứng phía sau những tay súng đó, khuôn mặt vẫn bình tĩnh như không hề có ý định phản bội.  
  
  
"Tôi cho là thế này sẽ hợp khẩu vị cậu hơn nhỉ", Byakuran tiếp tục. "Có trăn trối gì không?"  
  
  
Và Mukuro bất ngờ khi thấy cả hai Tsunayoshi thở dài cùng một lúc.  
  
  
"Đây là lần đề nghị cuối cùng, Byakuran-san. Thỏa thuận ngừng bắn, hay trả thù."  
  
  
Hắn cười, đội quân nho nhỏ chờ mệnh lệnh cuối cùng. Tsunayoshi thở dài một lần nữa, nhẹ nhàng nhích mình, tựa người lên chiếc ghế sofa. Với đôi chân vẫn đang chạm đất và đôi tay khoanh lại trước ngực, trước mặt Sawada Tsunayoshi mười bảy tuổi lúc này là hình ảnh đậm chất ông chủ nhà Vongola mà cậu sẽ trở thành khi hai lăm tuổi.

  
"Hòa bình chẳng có gì vui nếu đó không phải là hòa bình của tôi, Tsunayoshi-kun."

  
"Vậy thì, trả thù."  
  
  
Tròng mắt nâu lóe lên ánh vàng rực rỡ, nhưng đệ Thập vẫn ngồi đấy. "Chuẩn bị".  
  
  
"Nhưng dĩ nhiên, Tsunayoshi-kun". Byakuran ngước lên và dán chặt mắt vào Shouichi, khẽ nhếch mép. Nhà khoa học của Millefiore hiểu rõ ám hiệu, cậu ta nâng súng lên, chĩa thẳng vào ngực Tsuna.

  
Byakuran quẳng cho đối thủ của mình một nụ cười ngọt ngào. Hắn giơ tay phải lên, ra hiệu cho đội quân màu trắng.  
  
  
"Bắn."  
  
  
Tsuna chờ đợi thời khắc kinh hoàng khi hàng chục viên đạn xuyên qua cơ thể mình, nhuộm đỏ sàn nhà, các bức tường và những khung cửa kính bằng chính máu của cậu. Một bản giao hưởng của vũ khí chắc chắn sẽ lại vang lên.  
  
  
Nhưng nó không bao giờ đến.  
  
  
Thay vì cái chết của mình – lý do khiến cậu xuất hiện trong quan tài chứa đầy hoa khi cậu đến tương lai – thì cậu chỉ nhìn thấy một cánh đồng. Bao la, xanh mướt, chạm đến tận chân trời, đẹp đến ngưng thở.  
  
  
"Tại sao cậu lại mơ thấy chuyện đó?"  
  
  
Bị phân tâm bởi vẻ đẹp trước mắt, cậu giật mình ngạc nhiên khi nghe giọng nói vang lên từ phía sau. Tsuna quay lại, nhận ra Mukuro đang ngoảnh mặt đi, chú mục vào bầu trời ban mai mà hắn đã tạo ra.  
  
  
"Tôi đoán đó là một trong những thứ tôi mang về từ tương lai. Tôi không rõ tại sao, nhưng có lẽ là ai đó nghĩ nó như một cảnh báo."  
  
  
Mukuro vẫn hướng ánh mắt về phía bầu trời.  
  
  
"Cậu có ở đấy xem cho đến lúc kết thúc không, Tsunayoshi?"  
  
  
Câu hỏi bất thường như làm cho vấn đề càng trầm trọng hơn. Tsuna nở nụ cười cảnh giác, nhíu mày. "Lần nào cũng vậy".  
  
  
Những làn gió khẽ băng qua cánh đồng trong mơ, lay nhẹ bộ đồng phục màu lục sẫm của học viện Kokuyo và phần mái dài thẫm màu đang rũ trên khuôn mặt đẹp của gã. Mukuro chầm chậm cúi đầu xuống, khóa chặt đôi mắt hai màu xanh và đỏ của hắn vào đôi mắt ấm áp của Tsuna.  
  
  
"Kể từ khi gặp cậu, ta đã quyết định rằng cậu thuộc về ta. Cậu là của ta, chỉ có ta mới có quyền làm cậu đau đớn. Mặc dù vậy, vì vài lí do nào đó, nếu có ai đó cứ nhất định làm cậu đau khổ như thế..."  
  
  
Tsuna chớp mắt, Mukuro vẫn nhìn cậu đắm đuối "Có những chuyện ta không thể làm được vì ta đang bịxiềng xích. Nhưng chuyện này..." hắn giang rộng cánh tay, tựa như muốn ôm lấy toàn bộ thế giới tưởng tượng này "Đây là thế giới của ta. Ta sẽ không để bất cứ thứ gì làm cậu đau đớn hiện diện ở đây, thậm chí cho dù đó có là chính bản thân cậu."  
  
  
Gió lùa nhẹ vào bộ đồ ngủ màu xanh của Tsuna, và nhắc cậu nhận ra thảm cỏ mềm dưới chân. Cậu chợt nghĩ,có lẽ đằng sau sự chiếm hữu điên cuồng đó, những gì mà hắn nói với cậu, là một điều gì đấy ấm áp.  
  
  
Mukuro tiến lại gần, cho đến khi hai người chỉ cách nhau một tầm tay. Từ khoảng cách này, nhìn hắn có vẻ cao hơn.  
  
  
"Từ bây giờ, mỗi khi mơ thấy nó, hãy đến đây."  
  
  
Nở nụ cười rạng rỡ, Tsuna nhìn sang bên cạnh, vẫn còn bị mê hoặc bởi những màu sắc sặc sỡ trước mắt. Phải, cậu muốn trốn ở đây hơn là lãnh lấy những viên đạn và mất máu đến chết.  
  
  
"Là anh đã mang tôi tới đây, Mukuro. Chứ tôi không thể tự mình đến đây được."  
  
  
Vẫn khóa chặt đôi mắt mình trên đôi mắt cậu, người thuật sĩ sương mù nở nụ cười quyến rũ đặc trưng nhất của gã - một trong những lí do khiến mọi người đều tin tưởng gã tuyệt đối. Tsuna biết cậu không được tin vào nụ cười đó. Nhưng cậu cũng biết cậu có thể, và sẽ luôn luôn, tin vào quyết định lần này giữa hai người.  
  
  
"Ta sẽ chỉ cho cậu đường tắt của ta."  
  
  
Những ngón tay dài đeo găng của hắn đặt lên vai cậu trước khi hắn siết nhẹ lấy và kéo cậu về phía mình. Cậu nhìn gã, khẽ giật mình, khuôn mặt của Mukuro vẫn chậm rãi tiến sát lại, đôi môi quyến rũ lập tức thu hẹp khoảng cách cuối cùng.  
  
  
Nó không chính xác là một nụ hôn. Ít nhất là không phải cái kiểu hôn mà Haru và Bianchi vẫn hay cười khúc khích bàn tán với nhau. Không hề hoa mắt, cũng chẳng có pháo hoa, và cậu cũng không hề cảm thấy sự hòa hợp giữa hai người. Tuy nhiên, dường như cậu có cảm thấy hơi nôn nao một chút. Hắn chỉ khẽ chạm môi lên khóe miệng cậu. Nó chỉ kéo dài một giây và rồi kết thúc.  
  
  
"Tôi không nghĩ đây là cách hướng dẫn."  
  
  
Mukuro cười vui vẻ và bước đi.  
  
  
"Oya, rồi cậu sẽ thấy. Cứ nghĩ về nó khi cậu cảm thấy bị lạc khi tìm đường đến đây" hắn vẫy tay, cơ thể từ từ tan biến, hòa vào cảnh vật xung quanh. "Có thể cậu sẽ tìm thấy một con đường gạch màu vàng đấy".  
  
  
Vì Tsuna chưa bao giờ đọc "Wizard of Oz", nên cậu không hiểu cho lắm câu nói đùa của gã. Nhưng rồi cậu bỗng nhận ra, bất kể lúc nào cậu bị giam cầm trong giấc mơ của mình, thì chỉ cần nghĩ về nụ hôn ấy, thì ý thức của cậu sẽ ngay lập tức được đưa tới khung cảnh đẹp đẽ và an toàn này.  
  
  
Và Tsuna bỗng ước gì Mukuro sẽ lại xuất hiện một ngày nào đó, một lần nữa, để cậu có thể cảm ơn hắn đã cho cậu một chốn bình yên không ác mộng này.  
  
  
Dù rằng khi nghĩ vậy, cảm giác nôn nao trong lòng cậu chỉ chợt vùng dậy, tựa như một đàn bướm bay vào khoảng không xanh mướt của đồng cỏ bất tận.  
  


 

[hết]

**Author's Note:**

> Thông tin về “Wizard of Oz”: là một bộ phim Mỹ (chuyển thể từ thể loại tiểu thuyết dành cho thiếu nhi) được sản xuất vào năm 1939, thuộc thể loại thần thoại. Phim nhận được 6 đề cử Oscar nhưng chỉ nhận được 2 giải cho ca khúc phim và nhạc nền. Bộ phim này đã trở thành một bộ phim kinh điển mỗi mùa Giáng Sinh về ở các nước phương Tây.
> 
>  
> 
> Những thứ râu ria, bờ la bờ la bỏ bớt vậy. Vào nội dung chính đây.
> 
>  
> 
> Nội dung chính của phim kể về cô gái mồ côi Dorothy Gale, người không bằng lòng với cuộc sống buồn chán trong trang trại của gia đình người bác. Cô luôn mơ có ngày mình được đi trên cầu vồng đến một thế giới khác, và bất ngờ là mong ước này trở thành hiện thực khi một cơn lốc cuốn cô và chú chó nhỏ của mình tới Con đường gạch màu vàng dẫn tới vương quốc đầy màu sắc Oz nằm phía bên kia cầu vồng, nơi những nhân vật chỉ có trong thần thoại sinh sống…
> 
>  
> 
> Rồi, vậy là hiểu con đường gạch màu vàng có nghĩa là gì rồi nhá. Cừu lười đúng như tên gọi nên cho biết đến đây thôi. Có hứng thú tìm hiểu thêm thì... hí hí hí, Google-sama thẳng tiến nhé.


End file.
